Truth or Dare?
by Spaidel
Summary: The characters of the Hunger Games play Truth or Dare.
1. Gale is lame

**Gale is lame**

* * *

"Let's play truth or dare!"

Gale raised one of his eyebrows and looked at the excited looking Peeta with a disdain look. "Truth or dare? What are you, a twelve year old girl?"

"Hey!" both Prim and Rue said, looking at Gale with death glares.

"Actually, I'd _love_ to play truth or dare!" Katniss declared and sat next to a shirtless Finnick, trying to form a circle.

"Oh... yeah, me too!" Gale agreed immediately, looking at Katniss with a soft, loving expression.

Peeta snorted at him. "Dude, you're so pathetic."

Peeta then turned to sit next to Katniss, shaking with excitement, and tried to make her to look at him.

He failed.

"Who'll go first?" Katniss asked.

"We need a bottle first," Finnick reminded her as he struck a ridiculously seductive pose. Annie, who was staring at him with wide eyes, clapped her hands enthusiastically, loving the sight.

She wasn't the only one watching.

"What a rockin' body you've got there, Finnick," President Snow said, nodding his head importantly.

Katniss stared at Snow for a minute, then turned away. "Okay, a bottle… Who do we know that always has a bottle with him…"

They all turned to look at a snoring Haymitch. There were five empty bottles next to him.

"That will do!" Peeta grabbed one of the bottles and put it in the middle of the circle, then returned to his seat next to Katniss.

They all looked at the bottle with anticipation.

"So… who'll go first?" Cato asked finally, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to go first! I want to go first! I want, I want, I WANT!"

"Fine, Peeta. You'll go first."

"Yippee!"

Peeta spun the empty bottle and looked at it with excited eyes. It spun and spun until it landed on…

"Ahh. _Gale_." Peeta clapped his hands together, looking suddenly very evil.

Gale swallowed.

"Truth… or _dare_?" Peeta whispered hoarsely, creating a dramatic effect.

"I- Truth," Gale said, not risking picking dare.

"Boo!" Katniss shouted.

"You're so lame, Hawthorne!" Cato agreed.

"Truth is lame! Truth is for LOSERS!" Prim screamed. She got an encouraging slap on her back from her approvingly smiling sister.

"If you were a girl… which boy in this room would you date?" Peeta asked, speaking very loudly and very clearly.

Gale looked suddenly very pale. "I…"

"Say it! SAY IT!" Prim screamed, getting rather into the game.

"I- I'll have to say- I- Thresh," Gale said finally, his cheeks flushed.

Katniss wolf-whistled. Thresh looked indifferent, not caring. Haymitch was still fast asleep.

Finnick, Cato, Peeta and President Snow all looked at Gale with insulted looks.

"But I'm a sexy killing machine!" Cato said, insulted.

"And I'm sweet!" Peeta said loudly, stamping his feet on the ground.

"I'm the PRESIDENT!" President Snow exclaimed.

"I'm a freaking SEX GOD!" Finnick yelled, feeling betrayed by his own people. Annie, Effie and Prim all nodded their heads, agreeing with the Sex God and shooting annoyed looks at Gale.

Gale just shrugged his shoulders and moved towards the bottle. He spun it.

And it landed on…

* * *

**So, I'm not really sure about this story or if I should actually continue it. So... yeah, tell me if you think it's good or bad.**

**BTW, I love Gale, and I don't think he's lame. Just saying :)**

**R&R :)**


	2. Finnick and Peeta had their fun

**Finnick and Peeta had their fun**

* * *

_Gale just shrugged his shoulders and moved towards the bottle. He spun it._

_And it landed on…_

Johanna Mason.

Johanna raised an eyebrow as she saw Gale's devilish look. Though his look wasn't directed at her.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Johanna said, not hesitating.

Gale smiled a oh-I-have-a-plan-forming-in-this-brilliant-mind-of-mine-and-oh-no-one-knows-what-I'm-planning-and-oh-I'm-so-freaking-awesome-and-smart smile.

"Come on, what take you so long?" Cato yawned.

"I dare you… to give Peeta a lap dance."

Peeta paled immediately and looked at Johanna with terrified eyes.

Johanna smiled and got on her feet, but not before grabbing her axe, which was up until now resting next to her.

"I- I do not agree with this dare!" Peeta squeaked.

"Oh shut it Mellark and enjoy the show," President Snow said as he smiled a wide smile.

Johanna stood right in front of Peeta, her axe close to him. She smirked.

She started moving on him, swinging her axe back and forth, to Peeta's great horror.

He shivered.

"Yeah, you like it, Mellark?" Johanna smirked.

"SOMEONE GET HER OFF ME!" Peeta screamed, tears running down his face.

The axe came close to his face again.

"I think he died."

Katniss came closer to the unconscious Peeta and put a finger on his throat.

"No, he's breathing," she said.

Gale, Cato and Johanna looked disappointed.

"Oh well. Can someone wake him up?"

"I can. All I need to do is kiss him and he'll be as good as new!"

Annie turned to look at the excited looking Finnick and raised an eyebrow at him. "You already had your fun with him at the third Quarter Quell. No more kissing between you and the Bread Boy!"

"But, Annie…!"

"Finnick!"

Finnick sighed, annoyed. "Yes, dear."

Johanna walked towards the empty bottle again. "Who'll be the lucky person this bottle will land on?" she said with her lopsided, evil, I-can-kill-you-right-now smile.

Everyone swallowed, feeling suddenly terrified.

Peeta made a sudden noise as Johanna spun the bottle, something between a scream and a cry for help.

The all decided to ignore him.

And it landed on…

* * *

**Had to upload this chapter again, because FanFiction decided not to upload it for some reason...**

**R&R :)**


	3. A chimpanzee took Finnick's shirt!

**A chimpanzee took Finnick's shirt!**

* * *

_And it landed on…_

Finnick Odair.

Johanna smiled at the shirtless Finnick. He just looked back at her.

"Bring it on," he said simply, knowing that no matter what she'll make him do or say, he won't care that much. He was the dazzling Finnick Odair, after all. He didn't_ do_ embarrass.

"Truth or Dare?" Johanna asked, already thinking about embarrassing dares for the dazzling Finnick.

Finnick noticed her look and decided not to risk it. "Truth."

This disappointed Johanna slightly, but oh well.

"What happened to your shirt?" She said finally, eyeing his bare chest.

Katniss, Prim, Rue, Clove, Glimmer, Effie and all the other girls in the circle except for Johanna and Annie leaned closer, eager to hear what happened to The Great Finnick Odair's shirt.

Finnick's cheeks flushed and he shifted in his place slightly. "I- I- ah, I- a funny story, really, a… a _Chimpanzee_, ran towards me, and he, ah, he _grabbed_ my shirt and ripped it off me, and he then ran away. I tried to fight him, but he ran away too quickly, he probably didn't want to fight me, he just wanted my – ah – shirt…"

All the girls inhaled sharply, eager to know more about The Sex God's meeting with the Chimpanzee.

Johanna snorted. "You're so full of crap."

"It's true!" Finnick said, offended by Johanna's disbelieve in him.

"Why would a Chimpanzee even want your shirt?"

"Don't ask me, I'm not a Chimpanzee. Maybe he was… cold?"

Annie rolled her eyes from her place next to her beloved husband. "Tell them the truth, Finnick."

Finnick looked at Annie with wide eyes. "Annie, sweetie…"

"Finnick, you were the one who decided to choose truth."

"But, Annie!"

"You want me to tell them?"

Finnick swallowed. "No, I'll tell them."

Everyone listened intently, feeling intrigued by The Sex God's discomfort.

"I- well, I saw this music video online, and I- I wanted to dance to its tunes. So, I took my shirt off, because it was, well… it was essential, you know? And Annie came and watched me without my knowledge – " he shot his wife a look – "and, well, she liked it, so I continued dancing…"

"What was the name of the song?" Katniss asked, very interested.

Finnick murmured something.

"Sorry, didn't hear you!" Glimmer said cheerfully.

Finnick took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"_It's raining men_."

Silence.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Are you- oh, dear god, are you for real?"

"It's raining men, AHAHAH!"

"Our Sex God is GAY!"

"He's not gay!" Annie protested.

"If that's what you want to believe in, sweetie."

"I don't understand what's so wrong with listening to this song," President Snow said suddenly, not understanding what was so funny about it. "When I was in high school, 93 years ago, we made a video clip to this song. I was _Shirtless Dancer Number 4_."

Now everyone laughed at both Shirtless Dancer number 4 and The Sex God.

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" Finnick yelled, annoyed with all of his so-called "Hunger Games" friends.

His yell woke up both Peeta and Haymitch.

"People are trying to pass out in here!" Haymitch screamed at the shirtless Finnick.

"What did I miss? What did I miss?" Peeta asked excitedly and made sure to sit as far away from Johanna as possible.

"Finnick shared with us what happened to his shirt…" Cato said, still wiping tears from his eyes.

"Really? What happened to it?"

"Well, you see, a Chimpanzee came…"

"Oh, shut it Finnick. No one will ever believe this story."

Finnick frowned and moved towards the bottle. "My turn."

He spun the bottle quickly, feeling relieved that his turn was finally over.

And it landed on…

* * *

**Wow, sixty reviews already? :D You make me feel like I'm funny! **

**If you haven't seen the clip for "It's rainning men", you should. Imagine Finnick (or President Snow, whatever does it for you) as one of the shirtless dancers there, and enjoy :)**

**who do you want to be next? Tell me in a review, 'cause, as awesome as I am, I can't read your mind, so... yeah, you should review.**


	4. Rue's dirty talk

**Rue's dirty talk**

* * *

_He spun the bottle quickly, feeling relieved that his turn was finally over._

_And it landed on…_

Rue.

Rue wasn't a weak person. No, she definitely wasn't. So she looked back at the smirking Sex God, knowing that no matter what he'll tell her to do, she won't pick truth.

"Dare," she said immediately, not letting Finnick say even one word.

He raised his eyebrows at her, but looked satisfied all the same.

"Good. The game was starting to get boring, with all the truths," he said.

"You picked truth just a minute ago!" Katniss reminded him flatly.

He ignored.

"Okay, now I need to think about a good dare for you, love," the Shirtless Finnick said, winking at Rue.

"Just remember she's twelve," Effie said.

He ignored her too.

"Okay, I have one," he said, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I dare you… to talk dirty."

Blink blink. "What?"

"Talk dirty. To me."

"What does it even mean?" Rue looked completely lost.

President Snow decided to come to her rescue. "You know, say dirty words to him. About his body, stuff like that."

Blink blink. "Okay…"

Rue looked at the smirking Finnick again, trying to think about something to say.

"I- you're- I want to take… mud, and… throw it, at you, and… then I want to cover you in dirt, and throw some rocks at you, too, and maybe, you know, add some… plants, and then maybe some more mud…"

Silence.

"You really have no idea what talking dirty means, ah?" Clove asked.

"What, was I… saying it wrong?"

"You turned me into a garden!" Finnick cried, insulted.

"I thought you meant, talking about dirt and stuff…" Rue looked more and more confused by the second.

Everyone shook their heads disapprovingly at the confused girl.

"You have a lot to learn, Rue," Haymitch crawled and joined their circle, knowing that he won't be able to pass out like he planned to. Poor him.

"What was wrong with what she said?" Peeta looked confused as hell.

Silence.

"Okay, your turn Rue!"

Rue spun the bottle and returned to her seat quickly.

And it landed on…

* * *

**Oh, Rue. So pure. How weird could it be, to actually hear her talking dirty? That would be so wrong.**

**So. Who do you want to see next? Tell me in a review, because otherwise, I won't be able to know. :)**


	5. Haymitch the Cactus Lover

**Haymitch the Cactus-Lover**

* * *

_Rue spun the bottle and returned to her seat quickly._

_And it landed on…_

Haymitch.

Everyone looked between him and Rue.

Haymitch hiccupped.

"Ahh… Truth or dare?" Rue asked, not certain on what she'll ask him to do or say.

Haymitch hiccupped again, still very much drunk. "I like cactuses. They look funny."

Silence.

"Okay," Rue said, confused. "Ahh, this wasn't my question though."

"Did you ever try to hug a cactus?"

Beetee nodded his head importantly. "It's not a nice feeling."

"No, it is not," Haymitch agreed solemnly.

Rue scratched her head. "Ahh, Haymitch, sir, can you, please, just… pick truth or dare?"

"I like the word _dare_. It's fun to say. It becomes weird after a while though. Dare. _Dare_. Dare! Dare? Dare… **Dare**. DARE! Dare."

Everyone looked at him for a few moments, not knowing what to say. "So, dare it is then!" Clove concluded finally, eager to continue with that genius game called truth or dare.

"Yeah, okay, ahh…" Rue looked thoughtful, trying to think of a good dare for the drunken Haymitch.

She found one.

"Exchange ALL your clothes with…" she looked around her, searching for a victim. She found her victim and smiled. "Effie Trinket."

"NOOO!" Effie shrieked, sounding like a wounded bird, and jumped on her feet. "No way, I am NOT going to exchange my clothes with this… this hideous monster!"

Haymitch burped.

"Come on, it's not _that_ bad," Madge said as Cato, Glimmer, Gale, Clove, Katniss, Marvel and Cashmere all chocked while laughing.

"His clothes are covered with puke, only some of it is his."

President Snow shrugged. "It could be worse."

"How could it be worse?" Effie looked like she was about to cry.

"You could've change clothes with Katniss."

Katniss stopped laughing immediately and frowned. _"Hey!"_

"You're right," Effie said after thinking about it, looking from Katniss's clothes to Haymitch's soaked-in-puke clothes. "I don't understand why I have to though. I'm not the one who chose dare."

"I- I like cactuses," Haymitch giggled as Gale helped him to get on his feet. "But they don't like me – they keep… they – they keep sticking needles at me, I don't like it… but I like them."

"Okay, let's get this over with," Effie murmured as she walked towards a small room. Haymitch walked after her, confessing his love for cactuses on his way.

He got into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Wonder how Haymitch will look with high heels and a dress," Finnick said with a smirk.

"Very handsome, I bet," President Snow said, smiling to himself, probably thinking of Haymitch with high heels and a dress.

"Think they- "FoxFace wasn't able to finish her sentence, because a scream came from the room where Effie and Haymitch were.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Effie stomped out of the room, looking furious, and put her wig back on her head when she sat down next to Prim.

"Weren't we playing Seven Minutes In Heaven?" Haymitch asked loudly, still inside the room.

Effie shivered.

"Just get out of the room, Haymitch!" Katniss shouted at him. He didn't walk out of the room.

"Haymitch!"

A snore came from inside the room.

"I guess he passed out."

"Thank god," Effie murmured, looking annoyed.

"So who'll spin the bottle?" Prim asked, her eyes wide and her lower lip trembling.

"I'll spin the bottle," Effie declared. "I deserve it, the Cactus-lover was about to assault me."

She spun it, still looking annoyed and disgusted. Her wig was about to fall off her head.

And it landed on…

* * *

**And it landed on... who? Tell me in a review who do you think should be next!**


	6. Cato doesn't dig the elderlies

**Cato doesn't dig the elderlies**

* * *

_She spun it, still looking annoyed and disgusted. Her wig was about to fall off her head._

_And it landed on…_

Cato.

Effie clapped her hands enthusiastically, forgetting how annoyed she was just a moment ago.

"Truth or dare!" She asked.

"Truth," Cato said after thinking about it.

Effie thought about it for a few moments. "Okay, I know what to ask!" she declared.

"That's good to know," FoxFace murmured.

"Rate everyone here, and I mean everyone, from 1 to 10. Then say what is your idea of a perfect date *cough*EFFIE TRNKET!*cough*"

Cato looked at the happy Effie for a moment, then shrugged and looked at everyone around him.

"Okay, let's start with…"

"*cough*EFFIE TRINKET!*cough*"

Cato frowned at her.

"Fine. Effie." He looked at her, from top to bottom. "I'll give you a… four."

"A FOUR?"

"Yep."

"Are you kidding me? A Four! I worth at least a ten!"

"Sorry. I just don't dig the elderlies."

"WHAT!" If Effie looked insulted before, she looked absolutely raged now.

Cato just shrugged again and turned his attention to the person sitting next to Effie.

"President Snow… I'll give you a… six."

"A SIX?" Effie screamed. "How can HE," she pointed at the smiling President Snow, "Get a six, while I get a four?"

"He's the president," Cato said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

He turned to the person sitting next to President Snow. "Seneca Crane, I'll give you a seven. Love the beard."

Effie looked more and more annoyed by the second.

"FoxFace… Six, too much hair. Clove, sweetheart, you know your grade, don't you?" He winked at her. She giggled, happy. "Glimmer, you get a nine. Marvel, you get a five. Peeta…"

Peeta practically jumped in his place, eager to know what the Sexy Killing Machine thought of him.

"Five." Peeta's face has fallen dramatically.

Delly put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "That's okay, Peeta. Just remember, you weren't the one getting the lowest score!"

Peeta's face brightened immediately by that fact. Effie frowned.

"Delly, you get a six. Annie, you get a nine. Finnick… I don't care if people call you the Sex God Of Our Generation, I'm hotter than you are –" President Snow snorted loudly. Cato ignored him. "- And so I'm giving you an eight. Katniss, you get a six. Gale, you're getting a seven. Madge, a nine. Rue, you get a seven. Prim, you get a seven."

It continued like that for a while. Effie's frown deepened after every person Cato graded; she still had the lowest score.

He finally finished going through everyone in the circle, and looked at them again. "My idea of a perfect date… Mmm… You mean, a person or what to do with that person?" He asked the frowning Effie.

Effie shrugged, feeling annoyed. "Both."

"Then, I'll take my beloved Clove –" Clove blushed. Katniss, Prim, Gale and Glimmer acted like they were puking. Haymitch really did puke.

"- I'll go with her to the beach… we'll walk down the shore, talking about nothing and everything… we'll get to know each other better…"

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Annie said with a soft smile.

"… And then we'll jump on each other like monkeys on drugs and f*ck each other until sunrise," Cato finished.

"Very sweet indeed," Cashmere said and rolled her eyes.

"Katniss, what is f*ck?" Prim asked Katniss with a look full of interest.

Katniss's eyes widened. "Cato! Don't say things like that in front of a twelve year old girl!"

"You know what you should do? Tear her clothes off her using only your teeth," Enobaria shared her thoughts with Cato. "Teeth are very useful, you know."

Everyone shifted in their place after she said it.

She narrowed her eyes at them. "Yes, yes, the woman who killed people in the hunger games using her teeth is giving an advice to the Sexy Killing Machine about getting his girlfriend naked using his teeth only. Jeez, you're all such babies."

The silence continued.

Haymitch puked again.

"So, my turn?" Cato asked and moved to the middle of the circle.

He spun the bottle and returned to his seat.

And it landed on…

* * *

**So sorry for the very long wait! I have my finals, and it's awful. **

**One more review and this story will have 200 reviews! So awesome :D**

**BTW, I'm so happy to see that a lot of you love Cato! I just, god, I adore him. My friends don't like him though :\**

**R&R :)**


	7. Thresh is indifferent

**Thresh is indifferent.**

* * *

_"So, my turn?" Cato asked and moved to the middle of the circle._

_He spun the bottle and returned to his seat._

_And it landed on…_

Thresh.

Thresh looked indifferent. Cato smirked.

"Truth or dare?" Cato asked the indifferent looking Thresh.

"Dare," Thresh replied indifferently.

"Ooh, I have a nice dare for you!" Cato declared.

He got an indifferent look from Thresh.

Which freaked him out a bit. Didn't Thresh have any other face expressions? Was he just indifferent all the time?

Weird.

"Come on Cato, say the dare already!" Katniss urged him, looking actually quite excited.

Cato shot Katniss a look, then turned to look at the indifferent Thresh.

"I dare you," Cato started slowly, wanting Thresh to give him another look that wasn't indifferent.

Thresh just looked at him indifferently.

Damn it.

"CATO! JUST SAY IT!" Prim screamed at the frustrated looking Cato.

And Thresh still looked indifferent.

"I dare you to kiss the most beautiful girl in this room," Cato said finally.

He received an indifferent look from the indifferent Thresh.

"Ooh, that's a great dare Cato!" Katniss said, looking happy and excited and flushed.

Thresh just looked indifferent.

And so, without saying a single word, Thresh rose from his seat on the floor and moved toward…

Rue.

He kissed the top of her head and returned to his seat.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" President Snow said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Apparently, he was the only one thinking that.

"You call that a kiss!" Cato yelled, annoyed.

"You didn't tell me how to kiss her and where," Thresh replied indifferently.

Cato frowned. Damn it, the guy was right.

"But that's not fair!" Katniss complained. "You could've kissed anyone! Like me, or President Snow, or ME!"

"Cato told me to kiss a girl," Thresh said indifferently.

Well, ouch.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, _burn_!"

"Katniss is like a dude! KATNISS IS LIKE A DUDE!"

"Shut up Prim," Katniss frowned at her screaming sister.

"She's not like a dude! She's, like, the most feminine person ever!" Peeta said, defending the manly Katniss.

"Ahh… actually, Peeta, you're the most feminine person ever," Finnick said.

"I am not! That is so mean! Why would you say that to me?" Peeta whined, on the verge of tears.

"No, you're right, you're not feminine at all," Finnick said sarcastically. No one could miss the sarcasm in his voice.

Except for one person.

"That's right. And don't you forget it!" Peeta tried to growl in a manly kind of way at the shirtless Finnick, then wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh, no! My mascara is all smudged!" Peeta cried, horrified. "BRB!" And with that, Peeta ran into the bathroom.

Silence.

"So, Katniss, how does it feel to know that a chick like Mellark is in love with you?" Johanna smirked.

Katniss frowned.

"Don't worry, my lovely friends and Gale! My mascara is all fixed," Peeta declared as he sat down next to the frowning Katniss.

"Thank god, I was worrying sick," Gale said and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, me too," President Snow said seriously.

Another silence followed that line.

"So, Thresh, it's your turn," FoxFace said to the indifferent Thresh.

Thresh rose from his seat indifferently and moved towards the bottle in an indifferent manner.

He spun it indifferently.

And it landed on…

* * *

**When I started writing this chapter I was like, "Let's make one of the Hunger Games characters kiss another character," because I didn't do it yet and it is, after all, truth or dare. There should be some kissing scenes in here.**

**However, this turned out quite differently, as you can see. I have to say though, I think that Thresh kissing Rue on her head instead of actually kissing a girl his age on the mouth is cute. Thresh is awesome :)**

**Please review, and have a lovely day :)**


	8. Katniss's big kiss

**Katniss's big kiss**

* * *

_Thresh rose from his seat indifferently and moved towards the bottle in an indifferent manner._

_He spun it indifferently._

_And it landed on…_

Katniss.

Katniss looked extremely happy about it. Thresh looked indifferent.

"Truth or dare?" He asked her indifferently.

"Dare!" She declared almost immediately.

"Why so excited, Catnip?" Gale asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Asked Marvel.

"Nothing. Can't I simply be excited to receive a dare from The amazing, kind, hot Thresh?" Said Katniss, blushing.

Thresh looked at her indifferently.

"So, the dare…" Thresh started indifferently. He thought about it for a few minutes in an indifferent manner.

"I dare you to kiss the first person that comes in through the door," Thresh said finally, still being the indifferent man that he was.

Silence.

And, finally, both Gale and Peeta jumped from their seats on the floor and raced each other to the door.

"I'm going to get into this room first!" Yelled Peeta as he ran to the door.

"Don't you even think about that, Mellark! I'm going to beat you!" Gale declared, running as fast as he could.

They got to the door in the same time and opened it, punching and kicking each other in the process.

And just as they were about to get out of the room together and try to get back into the room before the other person, they noticed someone walking into the room.

Buttercup.

Oh, dear.

"No," Katniss murmured, looking at the ugly cat who hissed at her with wide, frightened eyes.

"You have to kiss him, Katniss. That's the dare." Thresh said indifferently.

"NO!" Katniss said again, louder than before.

Buttercup hissed at her.

He received a loving look from the loving Prim.

"But, he's not a person! He's not even a he! It's a cat, for fuck's sake!" The Desperate Katniss tried to reason with the people sitting around her.

"Buttercup is a very special cat." Prim frowned at her sister and stroked the ugly cat.

"It's still a cat," Katniss said.

"You have to kiss him, Katniss," Johanna said, smirking.

"Yeah, Katniss. It's a must!" President Snow declared. He grabbed his manly purse that was next to him and took out a camera. "Just don't stand too close to the light, okay sweetie?"

"I hate this game," Katniss muttered bitterly as she rose from her seat on the floor and moved to stand next to Buttercup.

The ugly cat hissed at her.

She hissed back.

Annie laughed delightedly.

Katniss got near to the ugly cat again and closed her eyes.

She kissed it quickly and backed away before it was able to scratch her, like it planned to do.

"AWWW!" President Snow said as he checked the picture he took.

"Now, this wasn't too hard, ah Katniss?"

"Shut it Cato," Katniss murmured as she returned to her seat, spitting the ugly hair of the ugly cat that was still in her mouth.

"I love this game!" Annie smiled as she clapped her hands delightedly.

Katniss shot her an annoyed look before spinning the bottle.

And it landed on…

* * *

**AWWWW!**

**_thewerewolfchick:_ I haven't read Divergent. Sorry :\**

**_ConfessorSela:_ Okay, I don't know if you actually asked _me_ to rate the characters from 1 to 10 or wanted it to be a dare again or something, but I decided to rate some of the main characters anyway, 'cause I haven't really thought about it much and it's a nice question.**

**So, let's start with Katniss - She receives a ten. Because, let's face it, Jennifer Lawrence is beautiful. She definitely receives a ten.**

**Peeta - Well, I don't know. I think I'll give him a... seven? Yeah, a seven. Not really my type.**

**Gale - Okay, Gale is more my type. The actor who plays him, Liam, receives a nine. He's hot.**

**Rue - 9. The actress who plays her is SO beautiful! I mean, seriously. She's beautiful.**

**Cato - A big, fat ten. The actor who plays him is just my type. So hot.**

**Finnick - Well, even though it's still unknown who'll portray him in Catching Fire, I have to give him a ten. He's a freaking sex god, after all. And when I imagine him, I imagine someone who looks like Jensen Ackles or Bradley James.**

**Johanna - I have no idea who will play her, but I think of Mila Kunis when I imagine Johanna Mason, who receives a ten. That being said, I don't think someone who looks like Mila Kunis will actually portray her, so I'll give Johanna an eight.**

**Ah, it was nice to rate them :)**

**So what is your rating on them? **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a lovely day :)**


	9. Annie's strange dream

**Annie's strange dream**

* * *

_Katniss shot her an annoyed look before spinning the bottle._

_And it landed on…_

Annie.

Annie smiled at Katniss, figuring that Katniss won't give her anything too difficult.

"Truth or dare?" Katniss asked.

Annie thought about it for a few moments. "Truth," She decided finally.

"Oh, another truth?" Cato complained.

"Shut it Cato," Finnick snapped at him, then turned to look at his wife.

Katniss looked thoughtful, then decided what to ask Annie.

"Okay, so… what is the strangest dream you've ever had?"

"I had a lot of strange dreams. Do you want to hear them all?" Annie asked kindly.

"No, no, that won't be necessary." Katniss shook her head. "No, just tell us about your _strangest_ dream."

"My_ strangest_ dream?"

"Your _strangest_ dream."

Annie thought. And thought. And thought.

"Come on, woman! It's not that hard," Marvel said loudly, annoyed.

Finnick shot him a death glare. "Do not rush her!"

Marvel looked uncomfortable by the angry look on Finnick's face and decided not to say a single word to him again. Ever.

The other people sitting there all decided not to rush Annie either. They didn't want Finnick to want to kill them.

And so, they all sat there in silent.

As Annie thought.

And thought.

And _thought._

"Okay, I know what my strangest dream is!" Annie finally declared twenty minutes later.

"That's great," Gale murmured, running a hand through his hair.

"So, what was it?" Katniss asked.

"Okay," Annie started. "So, I was sitting in the middle of a forest…"

"Which forest?"

"Oh, does it matter? It was just a forest."

"Yes, but there aren't any forests in District Four…"

"So it wasn't in District Four."

"Then where was this forest?"

"Oh, shut it Finnick and just let her talk!" Clove snapped eventually.

Annie cleared her throat. "So, as I was saying… I was sitting in the middle of a forest, and I suddenly heard noises. I got to my feet, because it scared me. Then I saw something coming from behind a bush nearby… it was a bunny. It was white. I looked at the bunny, and the bunny looked at me. Then he opened his mouth and said, _'Annie Cresta, I'm going to murder you!_' Which really freaked me out, because, after all, bunnies can't talk.

The bunny then grabbed a twig… he started jumping towards me. He wanted to kill me. I ran. It was really scary, he was a big bunny. Well, the side of my fist, really, but it seemed bigger at the time.

Next thing I know, the bunny turned into President Snow…"

"Ooh, that's me!" President Snow declared proudly.

Annie nodded her head. "Yes. But you still had the bunny's ears and tail and nose. You looked funny, so I laughed at you. You started crying. It was nice. You then told me you needed my help and that you wanted to rule the galaxy, because you already ruled Panem and that was your next goal.

I told you that ruling the planet is a big no-no for me and that you shouldn't do it. You didn't answer me and the next thing I know, we were on mars. Well, I was. President Snow turned into a tiny, pink, sparkly pen.

So, I was alone, on mars, not knowing where to go. Everything was sandy, everything looked the same.

And then a Rocket Ship came, and Draco Malfoy came out of it. He told me he was here to learn in the wizarding school Pigfarts, and he and I then sat on the back of Rumbleroar, the talking lion, and he let us ride on his back!"

"Peeta, I thought I told you to stop showing her _'A Very Potter Musical'_." Finnick said.

"_'A Very Potter Musical'_ is awesome. Darren Criss is a god," Peeta said.

"Oh, please. He's not even that good…"

"Finnick, I don't care if you're super-mega-awesome-foxy-hot, I can still hurt you."

"Says the boy who cried earlier because he broke a nail…"

"Hey, it took me hours to paint and shape them so accurately and professionally!"

"You are such a fucking – "

"Finnick!" Annie said quickly, shooting her husband a warning look.

Finnick sighed heavily. "Sorry, dear."

"I have to say, Annie dear, I really enjoyed this dream of yours. You made me sound like such a badass!" President Snow squealed, clapping his hands enthusiastically. "And was I with bunny ears this _whole_ dream?"

Annie nodded her head. "And a bunny nose and a small tail."

President Snow squealed again.

Johanna frowned. "I think your dream needed a bit more action. What about a men-eating bunny?"

Annie shuddered. "Oh, no thanks. The little bunny with the twig was scary enough."

She then ran a hand through her hair and rose from her seat on the floor. "Is it my turn to spin the bottle?"

"Yes, Annie. It's your turn."

"Do you want me to share another dream with you? I just remembered a dream I had about Cato, dutch clogs and Mickey Mouse."

"No, that's okay Annie. Just spin the bottle."

And so, Annie spun the bottle.

And it landed on…

* * *

**I adore Annie :)**

**God. It's 2:30 AM (where I live) and I'm SO tired and yet, I updated. I know. I'm awesome. So now you be awesome and review. Okay? Okay.**

**_Guest -_ Hmm... yeah, okay, I know there are A LOT of kids who knows how to talk dirty. Which is pretty sad, really. What a fucked up generation we are. But, when I think about Rue... well, she seems so pure and sweet and innocent to me. So, I think she shouldn't know how to talk dirty. It just won't fit her character well.**

**Hope you all have a lovely day, and please REVIEW! Three more reviews and we get to 300, woohoo!**


	10. Pink Fluffy Unicorns

**Pink Fluffy Unicorns**

* * *

_And so, Annie spun the bottle._

_And it landed on…_

Annie.

Annie blinked.

"Ahh…" She said, not sure on how to continue.

"Spin it again," Seneca suggested.

The other people in the room all nodded their heads, agreeing with the suggestion of Seneca Crane and his beautiful beard.

And so, Annie spun the bottle. _Again_.

And it landed on…

Annie.

_Again._

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Cato murmured.

"I think God is trying to tell us something," Effie said slowly as she looked up at the ceiling, apparently looking at God's direction.

"What exactly do you think God wants to tell us? That he thinks Annie should have three turns? Please!" Marvel waved his hand in front of him in a dismissive kind of way, showing Effie just how stupid he thought she was.

"Just spin it again, Annie," Katniss said.

Annie spun the bottle again with an uncertain look on her face.

And it landed on…

"Oh, thank God!"

Clove.

Annie cleared her throat. "Truth or dare?" She asked the smirking Clove.

"Dare," Clove said immediately.

Annie bit her lower lip and thought for a few long minutes.

"I dare you…" She said slowly, "To stand in the middle of the circle, spin again and again with your hands over your head and sing, _'Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows'_."

Clove looked suddenly really pale. "What? N-No!"

"Ooh, that's my favorite song!" Rue said excitedly, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Mine too!" President Snow said, smiling a huge smile.

"Please, Annie, change the dare! Please!" Clove begged.

But Annie shook her head. "A dare is a dare. You have to do it."

Clove looked horrified, then defeated.

She got to her feet and walked to the middle of the circle.

"I don't see why I have to spin with my hands over my head," Clove said, hoping that she won't have to do it.

"Because it'll make it so much more entertaining for us," Gale explained patiently.

Clove glared at him, then sighed.

"Fine," She muttered. She lifted her hands and started spinning.

President Snow, Prim and Rue clapped their hands as she started singing.

_"Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows…"_ Clove started singing very quietly.

"Sing louder! We can't hear you!" Johanna shouted at her, enjoying the sight of Clove embarrassing herself in front of everyone.

Clove frowned but sang louder.

_"Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows…_

_Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows…_

_Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows…"_

Clove took a deep breath and continued on with the song.

_"Let's test your knowledge and see what you've learned so far._

_What color are the unicorns?"_

"Hmm, I don't know. Green?"

"Don't be stupid, Cato. It's pink!"

"Oh, right. Thanks for enlightening me, Prim."

_"Where are they dancing?"_

"In the toilet?"

"Look, Cato, if you don't know the answer to the question, then don't answer!"

"Rue is right, you know. And they're dancing on rainbows," President Snow said seriously.

_"Please use one word to describe the texture of their magical fur."_

"I don't know, soft?"

"Oh, please Cato, that's just silly! It's SMILES!"

Silent.

"What?" Cato asked finally, not understanding what the hell this answer was supposed to mean.

President Snow shook his head in disapproval. "He just doesn't understand it," He said to Prim and Rue, who nodded their heads in agreement.

Clove cleared her throat, wanting to just get over with it already.

She continued with the horrible, horrible song.

_"Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows…_

_Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows…_

_Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows…_

_Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows…_

_Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows…_

_Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows…_

_Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows…_

_Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on, dancing on rain-"_

Silent.

"What the hell was that ending?" Finnick asked.

Clove shrugged her shoulders. "That's how the song ends in the clip, so…"

"Wait, you actually watched it?"

Clove's eyes widened in panic and her face turned red. "No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, and shut up you're ruining the moment," Johanna said with a frown.

Cato sighed. "Well, at least that's over now…"

"Can you sing it again? Please?" Prim asked, pouting her lower lip.

"Ooh, and I can bring my special pink-fluffy-unicorn costume!" President Snow said happily, his eyes glinting with excitement.

"NNOOOOO!"

"Fine, don't need to shout…"

Clove took a deep breath and moved to the middle of the circle again, this time taking the bottle with her.

Clove spun the bottle and returned to her seat.

And it landed on…

* * *

**So, a lot of you asked me why I only write one dare/truth each chapter.**

**Well, I write it that way because it's more comfortable for me. That way I can focus on a dare or a truth as much as I like without making the chapter seem like there are too many things going on in it.**

**So that's why.**

**Anyways. Thanks you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Love you all :)**

**Hope you all have a lovely day :)**


	11. The Confident and Awesome President Snow

**The Confident and Awesome President Snow**

* * *

_Clove spun the bottle and returned to her seat._

_And it landed on…_

President Snow.

Clove immediately smiled.

"So, President Snow… truth or dare?"

President Snow looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Truth."

Clove didn't look disappointed. "Okay, that's a question I've always wanted to ask you…"

President Snow raised an eyebrow. "I'm too awesome and confident to be embarrassed by anything you want to ask me," President Snow informed her importantly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So, The Confident and Awesome President Snow, tell me, when was the last time you had sex?"

Everyone leaned forward in their seats, excited to hear about The Confident and Awesome President Snow.

President Snow turned white. "Pass!"

"You can't say pass, you have to answer the question."

"I'm the President, and I want to answer a different question!"

Clove rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you have to answer it."

President Snow smiled widely and nodded his head. "Okay."

Clove cleared her throat. "So, how long is your peni-"

"Pass!_ Pass_!"

"Oh, come on!" Johanna groaned, rolling her eyes at the now flushed President Snow.

"Just answer the question," Gale said, annoyed.

President Snow huffed loudly. "If Clove here would've asked me something less… personal and icky, then I would've answered."

"Well, you have to answer one of the two questions I asked you," Clove said.

President Snow frowned. "You're an evil girl, Clove."

"Shut up."

President Snow breathed deeply.

"So, which question is it then? Which are you going to answer?"

President Snow bit his lower lip and played with his beard.

"The first question," He decided finally.

"Really? Because we would all like to know what is the length of your –"

"The first question!"

Clove rolled her eyes. "Fine. So, when was the last time you had sex?"

President Snow's face was red from embarrassment.

"Well?"

President Snow sighed, knowing that he has to answer that horrible, horrible question.

"82."

Cato raised an eyebrow. "What? Days?"

President Snow's face turned even redder.

"Months?" Finnick asked.

President Snow shifted in his place uncomfortably. "Ahh…"

"No," Gale said finally, his eyes widening. "_Years_?"

President Snow avoided everyone's eyes. "Well, you see, I was just super busy these last few years…"

"_Eighty two years?"_

Almost everyone laughed at the Confident and Awesome President Snow.

Peeta looked at him with a sympathetic look. "Oh, you poor Snowy!"

President Snow nodded his head. "Thanks for understanding, Peeta…"

"Eighty two years!"

"Hahaha!"

"Eighty two _fucking_ years!"

President Snow rose from his place on the floor. "Okay, that's enough!" He said loudly, making everyone look at him. "What's so wrong about it? So I haven't had sex in eighty two years, so what? So what if I'm not as "_sexy"_ and_ "cool_" and _"neat",_ as you kids call it these days. I'm still young! I still have time! Little President Snow junior can still stand stiff and proud!"

"So, it _is_ little then?"

President Snow frowned.

"I hate you," He said angrily as he walked to the middle of the circle.

He spun the bottle and returned to his seat.

And it landed on…

* * *

**Heehee.**

**You guys are so awesome! Over 400 reviews, AHH! Am extremely happy :D**

**Can we get to 450? Can we? I hope we can. I think we can. **

**Let's try!**

**So, review review review! Your reviews really mean so much to me, you have no idea.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a wonderfully wonderful day :)**


	12. Peeta's poem

**Peeta's poem**

* * *

_President Snow spun the bottle and returned to his seat._

_And it landed on…_

Peeta.

Peeta squealed, happy that the bottle finally pointed at him.

"Truth or dare?" President Snow asked, still a bit annoyed by the response he got a minute ago by his fellow Hunger Games characters.

"Dare!" Peeta said, smiling excitedly.

President Snow thought about it for a few moments, until his eyes lit up.

"Okay, let's dare you to… write a poem."

Peeta blinked. "A poem?"

"A poem."

"About anything I want?"

"About anything you want."

"Alright!"

Peeta was excited, and he immediately started working on his poem.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to finish writing the poem.

When he finished, everyone leaned forward in their places on the floor, excited to hear Peeta's poem.

"Are you ready?" Peeta asked, holding the piece of paper a bit higher and clearing his throat importantly.

He started reading it.

_~.~_

_"I went to the zoo, to see if I can,_

_Find the difference between a duck and a man._

_I found a duck swimming and eating a fish,_

_And I knew that that duck could've been a great dish._

_~.~_

_As I looked at the duck, it looked back at me,_

_And in that moment I knew the duck would never let me be._

_It followed me around, making weird noises as it walked,_

_And in every second I prayed that it would turn into a goat._

_~.~_

_I started to run, the duck was faster,_

_It tried to bite me, it was a disaster._

_I cried and I cried as I kept on running,_

_The duck didn't leave me and in a moment it was flying._

_~.~_

_The duck got to me and made me fall to the ground,_

_It sat on my stomach without looking around._

_It opened its mouth and asked in a haste,_

_'Hey,' *pam pam pam* 'Got any grapes?'_

_~.~_

_I raised my eyebrows and shook my head,_

_The duck was disappointed and a little bit sad,_

_It left me alone and ran back to his pool,_

_And I closed my mouth finally when I was starting to drool."_

_~.~_

Everyone looked at Peeta with shocked expressions on their faces.

Peeta looked satisfied.

"Yep. It was good, wasn't it?"

Marvel opened his mouth and said slowly, "That… that was possibly the _worst_ poem I've ever heard."

Peeta frowned. "My poem is awesome."

"No. No, it is not."

"Of course it is!"

"You wrote about a duck, asking for grapes."

"I know. I'm brilliant."

"No. No, you are not."

"Shut up, Gale."

Gale smirked at the curse and Peeta frowned at everyone sitting in the circle and looking at him with amused expressions on their faces.

"You have no idea what a good poet I am," Peeta said simply as he got to his feet and moved to the middle of the circle.

He spun the bottle and returned to his seat, still frowning.

And it landed on…

* * *

**That's the third time I'm making Peeta write a poem. God.**

**It just entertains me, so I keep making those poems. My poems suck and I know it, but it's SO fun writing them! :D**

**BTW, I love The Duck Song. I know all of the words. One of my friends made movements to the song, and she always make the movements as I sing it.**

**So stupid, but this song is just adorable. :)**

***Waddle Waddle***

**Anyways. Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Over 460 reviews, that's so awesome! We're so close to 500, eeek!**

**Hope you all have a lovely day :)**


	13. THAT IS MAHOGANY!

**THAT IS MAHOGANY!**

* * *

_Peeta spun the bottle and returned to his seat, still frowning._

_And it landed on…_

Marvel.

"Oh, great," Rue said, rolling her eyes. "That son of a bi-"

"Rue!" Katniss said hurriedly, shocked.

Finnick raised an eyebrow at the little dark-skinned girl. "So, you don't know how to talk dirty, but you're familiar with that word?"

"It's the 34th century, Finnick," Rue said simply. "Of course I know what son of a bird means."

Everyone were silent for a few moments.

"O-kay," Foxface said finally, choosing to ignore the incorrect curse that Rue used. "Come on, Peeta, ask Marvel what does he choose."

Peeta smiled at Foxface for being so helpful, then turned to look at Marvel, who was sitting across from him. "Truth or Dare?"

Marvel thought about it for a second. "Dare."

"Ooh, what a daring person we got here!" President Snow smiled approvingly.

Peeta looked at Marvel again after choosing his dare. "Imitate any three people in this room, while we," Peeta gestured at the rest of the people in the circle, "Guess who it is you are imitating."

Katniss looked at Peeta, surprised. "That's actually a pretty good dare."

Peeta nodded happily. "I know. I heard Gloss saying something about saying this as a dare to someone when it's his turn, and decided to borrow his idea."

Gloss frowned at him. "You mean, steal me idea."

Peeta rolled his eyes. "Not steal, BORROW. God, do you even know English? Those words don't even sound similar."

Gloss opened his mouth to reply angrily, but Marvel decided to do his dare.

"Electric charge is a property of certain subatomic particles, which gives rise to and interacts with the electromagnetic force, one of the four fundamental forces of nature –"

"Beetee."

Beetee looked at Marvel with an unimpressed look. "The amount of important information this imitation was lacking of doesn't surprise me in the slightest."

"Shut up Beetee."

Beetee closed his mouth, annoyed.

Marvel looked at the other people sitting in the circle, choosing carefully.

"I'm gonna eat your brain for lunch!"

"Titus."

Titus smiled predatorily, showing his teeth with a hungry glare in his eyes. He was looking at Glimmer who was sitting right next to him. She immediately moved a bit farther away from him and got closer to a smirking and suddenly very happy and content Caesar Flickerman.

Marvel nodded his head, then smiled when he got the inspiration to his last imitation.

"That is mahogany! _MAHOGANY_!"

All eyes turned to Effie.

Effie frowned.

"It could be anyone," She stated flatly.

"I am Effie Trinket, and I say that _THAT_ IS _MAHOGANY_!"

Effie's frown deepened.

"Oh, don't feel bad Effie," Katniss said in a false sympathetic tone. "Without your very helpful lesson, I would've never learned that THAT," Katniss dramatically pointed at a table at the corner of the room, "Is MAHOGANY!"

Effie looked at her for a few moments before smiling. "Thanks, Katniss. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

Marvel got up from his seat on the floor and moved to the empty bottle.

"Hey, Effie sweetie, can you explain to me what makes _MAHOGANY!_ so special?"

"Shut it Gale."

"Yeah, shut it Gale!"

"I'll kick you in a very sensitive place, Mellark."

Marvel decided to ignore the constant bickering behind him, those stupid characters just couldn't get along, and spun the bottle forcefully, because he was oh-so-strong and oh-so-amazing.

The bottle spun and spun and spun and spun.

And it landed on…

* * *

**Ugh. Sorry for the extremely long wait, I just have no idea what to write about.**

**Sorry if it sucks and not funny, but I was (still am) really tired when I wrote it, so...**

***yawn***

**I hope you all have a lovely day, and remember - THAT! *pointing at a table* IS MAHOGANY!**

**Heehee, gotta love Effie :)**


End file.
